The intent of this proposal is to make it practical to Optimize Magnetic Fields in Magnetic Resonance imaging (MRI) Magnets, both old and new, by providing products and services for characterizing and correcting the inhomogeneities of the magnetic field. The technology proposed will make it possible to enhance the imaging performance of magnets, with particular importance for newer MR applications, like Fast MR, Functional MR, and Interventional MR techniques. Use of the technology to enhance the performance of older magnets offers newer techniques and higher levels of performance as well as extended life of the system for low cost. An additional benefit is the prospect of independent assurance measurement of the quality of the magnetic field. The developments proposed are based on automated, accurate, and precise measurement and analysis of the magnetic field. The analysis can then be used to correct the homogeneity of the magnetic field optimally by automated control of the electrical currents driving correction coil systems. The analysis can also be used to control new approaches to ferromagnetic correction designs proposed here. These new ferromagnetic correction techniques offer control well beyond that currently obtainable either ferromagnetically or electrically. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Development of technology for automated mapping and analysis of magnetic fields in MR magnets and use of this technology to drive advanced designs for ferromagnetic shimming of such magnets are proposed.